Rough Night
by CD DC
Summary: Just a little something I made enjoy


Hello again loyal fans welcome too little fic I came up with while thinking about where to go for Ashikabi Sage.

This is set much further in the story and may or may not be incorporated into the story depends on what sort of response I get.

Warning for coarse language and shit.

Have yet to exterminate the race know as disclaimer but I'll get around to it someday.

Seriously though I don't own anything.

Anyway enjoy

Naruto let the bitter tasting beer wash down his throat as he looked over to his companion Seo who was already on his sixth bottle. Looking over the dingy bar they were in before cursing his enhanced sense of smell as the horrible smell of cigarettes, cheap beer and sweat entered his nostrils.

"How did you convince me to go drinking with you" Naruto said as he finished off his beer while he watched Seo light up a cigarette.

Ordering another drink from the bartender before looking at the pool table nearby. Turning to look at Seo while jerking a hand at it "wanna play a game".

"Sure and you might wanna watch your drink"

'Whaa'

Turning around Naruto saw that another man had gotten his drink before him. The one who did it was a lean rough looking black haired male with a gruff wild look on him wearing a black leather jacket trouser with a white skull belt and a pair of leather gloves.

Feeling rage boil away his normally calm exterior aided by the alcohol in his system before grapping the man's shirt getting in the man's face about it "hey buy your own damn drink"

'Yeah what are you going to do about it"

'I'll break my foot up your arse you moron"

Seo watched the two glare at each other with lighting shooting from their eyes at each other. Coughing into his fist to get their attention as the two turned to him before simultaneously yelling at him.

"_**You want a part of this**_'

Before they turned to each other snarling at each other

"_**SHUT UP ASSHOLE"**_

Grinding their forehead together as they practically spat in each other's face

"_**I'M NOT THE ASSHOLE YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE"**_

Deciding to intervene before they started fighting each other Seo yelled

'Hey guys why don't we settle this with a game of pool"

Glaring at each other the two spoke simultaneously

"Fine"

_**20 minutes later**_

"Foul I call Foul"

"Call this jackass"

_**Crack **_

The sound of wood breaking echoed throughout the bar before silence rained though out the bar before a the sound of bones creaking was heard as Naruto slowly turned around to face the man who's name they learned was named Sanada Nishiwho was still holding the broken pool que in his hands.

"Oh it's on now asshole" Naruto growled before introducing his fist to Sanada face.

Seo sighed as the bar suddenly exploded into violence as with Naruto and Sanada being the loudest as they hurled insults at each other while trying to beat the crap out of each other. A suddenly sound caught his attention over the racket the fight was creating though seemingly getting louder as if it was getting closer.

_**Weeeewoooo**_

Looking out one of the windows Seo paled as he saw the flash of red and blue lights found on police car sirens "oh no'.

Slowly turning to the door just in time to see it kicked open before police officers stormed in with the lead one yelling into a microphone.

'_**Freeze nobody move"**_

The police officers charged at the two nearest bar patrons a young blond slamming a young black head in to a table an attempt to subdue them.

It prove to be a very bad decision as the two attention went from beating the crap out of each other to beating the crap out of the police.

_**The next day**_

Miya sat at breakfast with her fellow Sekirei frowning as she noticing the worry on each of Naruto's Sekirei as they picked at their food. Turning to her right she could see that even Uzume and Chiho looked worried at the fact that Naruto hadn't come home yet and all of Matsu's attempts to contact him had gone unanswered. She herself was beginning to worry as something like this hadn't happen since he was, The sudden of knock at the front door pulled her thoughts rising slowly to her feet Miya excused herself only receiving the barest of nods of the others as she made her way to the entrance. Upon opening the door her eyes nearly bugged of this sockets as she took in the familiar blond male standing in front of her.

It was Naruto but it looked like someone had put his clothes though a shedder and used him as a punching bag. Dangling from his hands a pair of handcuffs gleamed in the morning sun light, the chain holding them together broken. Taking a look at his face see saw his right cheek had become swollen forcing his left eye shut. The other eye just looking at her in tired relief despite the black eye developing around it.

Rubbing the back of his head with one of his handcuffed hand Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment as he smiled at her.

"aaarr hey Miya nice morning" Naruto said before his shoulders slumped down while looking at her speaking in a tired voice as he let his hands dangle by his side. His hair covering his eyes as he bowed his head low.

"Can I come inside?"

"Please"

_**(;)**_

Walking into the kitchen Naruto saw that all the Sekirei as well as Chiho was too focused on the TV to notice his entrance.

Peeking over them Naruto paled as he looked at his own face along with Seo and Sanada being displayed on screen while an off screen reporter spoke.

Last night 3 males escaped police custody last night after a bar fight gone out of control where the men were subdued by no less than 10 officers with Tasers after having beaten 10 other officers. The men were then placed into a cell at the local police station were upon fighting with each other the on station police attempted to separate them before they turned on them escaping after injuring another 10 officers. No long lasting injuries where dealt by the trio but the police urge the public to be cautious and that the men are to be considered extremely dangerous..

"it looks like I may have to stay indoors for a while" Naruto sweat dropped as he saw everyone suddenly turned to look at him right before as one he's Sekirei pounced on him sending him to the floor as they latched themselves onto any part of them they could each squealing out for him as they dog piled him.

"Naruto-Sama"

"Husband'

"Big brother"

"Mmm Naruto- koi"

"Ah Ashikabi –Sama'

"Naruto-Tan"

Hell he could even see Homura join then although she grabbed his shirt before shaking him like a doll or at least tried to anyway. "Why did have to get this' Naruto thought it's not that he didn't appreciate his Sekirei's love but at the moment all he wanted to do was just sleep.

Suddenly it wasn't just Homura shaking him anymore as all the girls shook him all while yelling at him. What got him worried was the fierce gleam they had in their eyes as they looked at him like a predator eye a big piece of juicy meat while shadows covered their face.

A dreadful silence compressed the room before Homura spoke

"Where were you? "

Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto felt fear as they closed in around him eager to hear what he had to say for himself.

'ah It was a rough night"

_**End**_

And there we have it a little short spinoff story I came up with in a day. Not bad if I don't say so myself.

I'll get around to fixing up my previous work since I forgot to check for errors in chapter 2 since I was tired while there was a mistake in chapter one that annoys me. I mean seriously guys and girls not one of you told me that I forgot I left (Insert name here) after Minakas TV bit in the beginning. And who knows I might add something's because everything that was ever made was shit before it became good it's just matter of how much work and time it takes before you see the errors and fix them or how to improve youself.

Oh and to a certain reviewer called Shattering you can take your opinion and shove it right up your arse cause guess what writing a hell of a lot freaking hard to do then flame on someone's work especially since you haven't written a damn thing yourself. Try writing yourself before spewing your fucking opinions out.

As for my fans I'm not sure how long it will take for me to be done with chapter 3 as it's a slow progress. It's funny how I've actually written more shit for later in the story which I unfortunately can't use till later in the story yeah it stinks but it is how it is. Oh I've also being written up a couple other bits of fics I plan on releasing when I feel their done.

Now I'm back to doing my Tafe work cause that stuff is important. Oh and for god sake don't post request or questions in the review section I can't get a good Idea on your options and thoughts if you post stuff like that.

CDDC Signing out.


End file.
